


The consequences of falling

by Derrottedrache



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), crowley - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrottedrache/pseuds/Derrottedrache
Summary: "Señor dame alivio, cura mi alma y déjame estar a tu lado. Cúbreme de éxtasis celeste y deja que mi cuerpo retoce entre tus mantas, aléjame del ámbar fuego que quema mi espíritu. Déjame ser santo. Oh, déjame ser divino, para poder contemplar la infamia y la vileza desde la torre de marfil de tu reino. Déjame comprender los horrores de los hombres y después deja que me entregue a todos ellos."¿Qué haces cuando eres un demonio destinado a vagar por la tierra durante 6000 años? Sencillo, aprender todo lo que puedas.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Freddie Mercury, Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. I.In memoriam (Prólogo)

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes, citas o canciones mencionadas son de mi pertenencia.

_Señor dame alivio, cura mi alma y déjame estar a tu lado. Cúbreme de éxtasis celeste y deja que mi cuerpo retoce entre tus mantas, aléjame del ámbar fuego que quema mi espíritu,_

_Déjame ser santo. Oh, déjame ser divino, para poder contemplar la infamia y la vileza desde la torre de marfil de tu reino. Déjame comprender los horrores de los hombres y después deja que me entregue a todos ellos._

_Amen._

Una luz ámbar se encendió en la habitación; tan ámbar que se sentía cálida, casi molesta. Era una luz ámbar como las que se utilizan en los serpentarios y zoológicos; los cuales no distaban mucho del recinto actual.

Una figura esbelta caminaba por la habitación, contoneándose y rodeando la mesa de centro color ónix que estaba en el medio; moviendo cada musculo de su cuerpo al avanzar y girando su cuello para liberar la tensión en vano, tensando y destensando las manos para poder relajar el agitado latido de su corazón, y el dolor…

El dolor.

Tenía ese dolor tan bien identificado que conocía todas sus aristas, era un escozor que no podía quitarse ni con todo el whiskey de Escocia, se alojaba justo en la boca de su estómago, ardiente y penetrante e incluso había algunas veces que era insoportable, como si la idea de apuñalarse en el vientre sonara atractiva solo para poder alejar ese dolor púnzate y negro.

Anhelo le llamaban algunos.

Crowley sabía de antemano que su técnica para recuperar la compostura era en vano, sentía cada poro de su piel dilatado; las manos y pies le hormigueaban, le era difícil respirar y sentía que tenía que usar toda la fuerza que tenia para no caer fulminado en ese instante, era lo más cercano a ser humano que se había sentido. Tenía latente la idea de que podía morir en ese momento aunque no hubiera una causa aparente pero que su alma, si es que tenía una, saldría disparada de su cuerpo humano y de su forma demoniaca y nunca volvería.

Pero aún no estaba listo para irse, aun tenía que consumar ese último trabajo; la tentación final, el sentido de su vida, el móvil de sus acciones y la ópera prima de su existencia, para poder desintegrarse y volverse polvo de una vez por todas y así encontrar la paz.

Dejo de caminar un segundo y se apoyó en el inmenso ventanal que daba hacia Kensington Street, con sus mamparas blancas y algunos transeúntes que se veían como manchas desde el pent-house que Crowley había adquirido hacía ya varios años.

Exhalo una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo, empañando el cristal frente a él. Esto iba a ser más complicado que impedir el Armagedón, pero, así como en el suceso que frustro hace algunas horas, valía cada momento, él valía cada momento…

-Crowley, Querido ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? - Canturreo una voz desde la habitación contigua.

Su presa máxima había valido cada maldito segundo de los últimos 6000 años.

-Estoy bien ángel, tu continua- contesto con el tono distraído y ligeramente neurótico que tenía practicado a la perfección con el paso de los años

“No dejes que la presa sepa que está acabada o el miedo la volverá amarga”. No había esperado tanto para hacer un movimiento en falso y que todo se arruinara.

Era por eso por lo que había dejado a Aziraphale en su pequeña biblioteca con una botella de chardonnay y unas pastas para entretenerlo un poco y pudiera pensar. Él no había leído ninguno de esos libros completo, pero sabía que su compañero estaría extasiado de descubrir esa pequeña colección que su compañero había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento, con primeras ediciones y manuscritos de diversos autores, algunos más célebres que otros, pero igual de enriquecedores para la lectura insaciable del ángel.

\- ¡Crowley eres de verdad perverso! Pensar que tenías todo esto oculto me molesta mucho, oh, Oscar Wilde- Vocifero su angelical socio con su aniñada voz -¡Dios santo querido! Pudiste decirme que trajera guantes de tela, esto no se puede leer así; no quisiera arruinar… - los reclamos desde la habitación se fueron haciendo casi inaudibles, seguramente porque el ángel había quedado prendido de la lectura.

-Lo siento ángel, me había olvidado de que todo eso estaba ahí- Respondió el demonio desinteresadamente.

“Perverso”. Aziraphale había dicho una palabra interesante; claro que era perverso, de una forma que él ni se imaginaba pero que pronto descubriría.

Eso si no le daba un aneurisma antes de encararlo. Y es que se sentía perdido, como si tuviera que dar un discurso del trabajo de su vida y se quedara en blanco, sin saber cómo empezar a describir, a explicar todo lo que había investigado a lo largo de los años y vaya que había investigado, había buscado en todos los recovecos del mundo el conocimiento que necesitaba.

\- Aquí dice- El grito de Aziraphale interrumpió su apoplejía imaginaria- “Para mi musa, mi bruja sensual, mi serpiente de fuego Astoreth, siempre tuyo Walt” Me puedes explicar por qué Whitman escribió eso en tu portada de “Hojas de Hierba”*, ¡¿Crowley?!”-

Y es que como buen niño el demonio había hecho su tarea antes de empezar a jugar.

*Leaves of grass- Walt Whitman 1885


	2. II.L'Amour du mensonge

_Cuando te veo cruzar, oh mi amada indolente,_  
_Paseando el hastío de tu mirar profundo,_  
_Suspendiendo tu paso tan armonioso y lento_  
_Mientras suena la música que se pierde en los tejados._  
  
_Cuando veo, en el reflejo de la luz que la acaricia,_  
_tu frente coronada de un mórbido atractivo;_  
_donde las luces últimas del sol traen a la aurora,_  
_y, como los de un cuadro, tus fascinantes ojos._

Charles Buldarie 1852

Si alguien le pidiera a Anthony J. Crowley que se describiera brevemente él solo diría una palabra: Curioso. La bendita curiosidad le había acompañado, condenado y definido hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar, incluso siendo un ángel, cuando su nombre y su aspecto eran distintos, siempre se metía en conflictos por esa maldita cualidad, no podía quedarse callado y su mente se regodeaba en hacerle preguntas idiotas sobe todo lo que le rodeaba.

“¿Los patos tienen oídos?”

“¿Por qué no poner el fruto prohibido en la luna?

“¿Cuál es el plan de Dios?

“¿Por qué no podemos hablar con dios sobre nuestras dudas?”

Si bien la mayoría de sus preguntas eran inofensivas, había varias que lo hicieron ser mal visto entre sus compañeros celestiales, incluso incomodo y no le sorprendió mucho cuando el “Bendito” Arcángel Gabriel lo reasigno a una tarea más adecuada para él.

“-Raphael, he estado conversando con El señor y él me pidió que te buscáramos una tarea donde pudieras explotar todo tu… talento celestial-

\- ¿No querrás decir ponerme donde no incomode a nadie? – respondió con escepticismo.

-No, nada de eso has hecho un estupendo trabajo, pero es necesario que te encargues de esta labor personalmente, es algo así como un ascenso…- aseguro el ángel de ojos purpura.

-Si te hace sentir mejor el que pienses que te creo, está bien- Crowley rodó los ojos hasta donde pudo, le interesaba más salir de ahí que discutir los términos de su nueva tarea.

-Si aja, ve con los querubines, ellos te darán toda la información y recuerda Raphael, no soy yo quien decide, todo es parte del plan inefable…- Indico el Arcángel señalando la puerta contigua.

El nuevo mundo de Dios, donde se verían criaturas y cosas inimaginables se estaba creando y la nueva tarea del aquel entonces Ángel Raphael era formar parte de la construcción, no en el planeta más importante por supuesto, si no en un lugar a las afueras del globo terráqueo donde vivirían los “Humanos”. Era un espacio vacío, infinitamente oscuro y frío donde no habitaba ni se pensaba que nadie habitase, él debía crear bolas de fuego y tierra, gases y luz que se agruparan en pequeños grupos y se concentrarían en algo que los querubines le dijeron se llamaría “Universo”. Inicialmente Crowley pensó que era solo una forma de exilio, de no dejar que sus compañeros se vieran influenciados por sus dudas y que los supervisores como el imbécil de Gabriel tuvieran un poco de paz, pero nada se compararía a lo que le esperaba en su nueva tarea.

En ella encontró un propósito, una forma de imaginar y de dejar salir todo su ser en cada una de sus creaciones. Se esforzó lo más que pudo en hacer que el espacio luciera como su obra maestra, no lo hacía por las criaturas que estaban por existir ni porque sus símiles lo felicitaran, eso no le interesaba, lo hacía solo por el hecho de dejar salir todas esas cosas que sentía que tenía dentro de él, algo que no podía explicar con palabras, algo que quería que los demás pudieran entender pero que nunca ocurro. Muchas ocasiones durante sus extenuantes tareas intentaba comunicarse con ella, preguntarle a Dios porque lo había hecho de esta forma solo para no encajar y ser tratado como paria. Nunca obtuvo ninguna señal o respuesta de que Dios lo estuviera escuchando y eso solo hacía que tuviera más y más dudas

¿Realmente dios lo había hecho así o había sido un error? Y si era así ¿No decían que Dios nunca cometía errores?

Paso mucho tiempo en las estrellas, realizando su creación y después dedicándose a supervisarla y reacomodarla, y es que la segunda palabra que lo habría descrito casi tan bien como la primera era Neurótico, quería que todo fuese perfecto en sus propios términos y era por eso que le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las cosas, en este caso a sus estrellas, sus hijas, había creado un microcosmos donde él era el Dios regente y todo debía ser exactamente como él había imaginado, pero a diferencia de su silencioso Dios, Crowley hablaba o más bien monologaba con sus estrellas, les explicaba todo, sus emociones, sus temores más grandes y les avisaba con tiempo de anticipación si alguna de ellas seria reordenada en otro grupo y el motivo.

El manto estelar se había vuelto su mundo y confidente pero una vez más eran compañeros silentes con los que no se podía debatir y mucho menos encontrar respuestas.

Y así fue como ellos llegaron un día, Él llego.

Crowley, en ese momento Raphael se encontraba en una de sus muy acostumbradas rondas cuando un grupo de ángeles llego al cosmos. En un principio creyó que eran enviados de los superiores y que lo regresarían a hacer otras tareas, cosa que encontraba insoportable, pero después noto que era un grupo desorganizado de ángeles, querubines, principados y un arcángel.

Lucifer Morningstar, el Arcángel más bello de todo el cielo y el más bendecido por Dios estaba encabezando el grupo. El arcángel era simplemente fastuoso, tan perfecto que incluso era irritante el verlo por mucho tiempo, tenía algo que te hacia idolatrarlo y rechazarlo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Raphael! - Enuncio el Arcángel con una voz que no podía ser real.

Crowley no tuvo oportunidad contra él, todo en su persona era increíblemente atrayente así que inmediatamente salió del meteorito donde se escondía.

-Señor- Se inclino ante el Arcángel de cabellos dorados.

-Levántate por favor, no hay necesidad- El ángel mayor se inclinó hacia él.

Crowley levanto la vista y lo vio. Sus cabellos dorados inclinados hacia atrás con tanta gracia, algo muy diferente a su larga cabellera rojiza.

Sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde resplandeciente, ninguna de sus estrellas brillaba tanto como sus ojos e incluso parecía que tímidas de tal faz todas sus hijas habían dejado de brillar un poco.

La figura ante él le sonreía y lo animo a levantarse, tomándolo de la mano.

-Hola Raphael, que gusto de verte- le dijo sin soltarlo -Habíamos estado buscándote-.

Crowley no pudo dejar de sentir un jubilo confuso, por una parte, esas palabras habían sido un remanso de calma para su atormentado corazón, parecía que él sin darse cuenta sentía como si Lucifer fuese su mejor amigo y que lo notara era algo que lo llevaba al borde del llanto.

-Señor Morningstar, es un honor que este aquí, dígame en que puedo ayudarle- En el cielo siempre le enseñaron que uno tiene que referirse a los arcángeles, más específicamente a ESE arcángel con mucho respeto.

-Nada de eso Raphael- dijo el rubio acariciando la mano que aun tenía entrelazada en las suyas -No vengo aquí como un superior sino como un amigo-

“¿Amigo?” Crowley no había tenido un amigo jamás y no estaba muy seguro de que estaba hablando el ángel mayor, el cual se dio cuenta de su incomprensión inmediatamente.

-No te angusties- pronuncio con su voz angelical y sus ojos volvieron a sonreírle. -Fue mi culpa por no explicarte, me refiero a que quisiera que fuésemos más que compañeros, veras, te hemos observado desde hace un tiempo, todo lo que haces aquí arriba y nos parece que es excelente, realmente hermoso ver todo lo que creaste tu solo desde aquí- y de ponto una de sus manos estaba tocando su corazón, Raphael estaba realmente confundido porque ser tocado por Lucifer Morningstar era algo extraño, se sentía tan bien que era incomodo, incluso lastimaba un poco.

-Es por eso por lo que vinimos- comento el mayor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, -comentando con mis compañeros nos dimos cuenta de que todos teníamos la misma debilidad por observar tu obra y quisimos venir a decirte cuanto nos gusta lo que estás haciendo ¿Cierto chicos? -

En un momento, Crowley volvió a notar a todos los demás, como si se hubiera roto una burbuja que los separaba del resto del grupo hasta que él los había mencionado, empezando a reparar en ellos todos tenían sonrisas honestas y comenzaron a atiborrarlo con preguntas acerca de cómo se le ocurrían tantas formas de agrupar estrellas y felicitándolo por ser tan talentoso. Él sabía diferenciar perfectamente la condescendencia, la había sufrido por años cuando trabajaba en el cielo, los ángeles hacían todo lo posible para no mostrarse incómodos ante su presencia, eran amables, aduladores y algo exagerados.

Pero esto era muy diferente, todos estaban realmente emocionados por su trabajo, incluso un principado cuyo nombre no recordaba había dejado caer una lagrima de emoción al contemplar el firmamento que Crowley había creado.

-G-Gracias a todos- comento tímidamente – son muy amables-.

-No Raphael, gracias a ti- Comento el arcángel- Míranos, todos somos ángeles de distintas tareas y jerarquías unidos por la belleza que creaste, ese es un poder que ninguno de nosotros tiene, nos tienes encantados- Y río, río con una risa hermosa, que te llenaba de júbilo y te erizaba la piel al mismo tiempo.

Después de ese encuentro era común que el grupo o varios ángeles vinieran a conversar con Crowley acerca de sus estrellas o de algunos temas poco relevantes, a veces le llevaban ideas de algunas costelaciones pero la mayoría eran muy muy malas, formas simples como cuadros y rectángulos eran el pedido más común y aunque él los alentaba a seguir teniendo ideas ninguno de ellos tenía alguna interesante, así fue creando lazos de compañerismo con el grupo, David y Adriel eran sus favoritos, un par de ángeles menores que estaban siempre juntos, haciéndose reír y molestándose constantemente.

Gozaba de la compañía de todos pero por una extraña razón el estar a solas con Lucifer era toda una experiencia, una que no sabía si le gustaba o no y es que con la estrella de la mañana no se podía tener una relación ni conversación normal, interactuar con él era algo muy intenso y confuso; era como si lo amaras tanto que te molestaba, era como contemplar algo tan bello que te quemaba las retinas, era como el manjar más delicioso lleno de veneno.

-Yo sé lo que sientes Raphael, yo sé lo que todos sienten cuando están conmigo- comento un día en el cual observaban la Vía láctea moviéndose y flotando en el cosmos.

-N-No sé de qué hablas Lucifer- comento sonriendo, pero con una ligera preocupación en su voz.

\- ¡Eso! Eso que acabas de hacer, eso que hacen todos cuando estoy con ellos. Todos creen que no me doy cuenta, pero yo los noto, están tan felices de verme que los incomodo- Sus bellas facciones se cortaban por una mueca de aflicción.

-De que hablas, todos te adoran- Crowley sabia a que se refería, pero se negaba rotundamente a ser él quien le dijera la verdad.

-Claro, de eso no me queda duda, no tengo la mínima duda de que todos los ángeles del cielo me aman y que harían todo para tenerme feliz, pero nadie sabe por qué lo hacen, solo es así Raphael. Incluso tú, no quieres provocarme dolor al decir que tengo la razón porque no quieres verme sufrir, lo que no logro entender es por qué-

-Nadie quisiera hacer sentir mal a su amigo…- Dijo el ángel estelar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Eso hacen los que te quie…

\- ¡Claro que no Raphael! Tú me amabas antes de que yo quisiera ser tu amigo- Interrumpió el arcángel- Todos me aman solo con mirarme, pero no soy yo quien genera esos sentimientos, es lo que ella puso en mí, en mi interior.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, No entiendo- pregunto el ángel menor.

-Hablo de que es insoportable amigo mío, estar tan cerca de Dios, estar lleno de su gracia te exilia de los demás, no sé si quieren estar conmigo por mi o por todo lo que el señor me dio, sé que debería estar feliz y no cuestionar, pero es algo que me atormenta- Lucifer abrazo a Crowley con sus brazos y sus largas alas doradas y soltó un gemido de tristeza.

-No te aflijas- dijo acariciando los cabellos dorados acomodados tras la banda blanca de su cabeza- Yo sé que Dios te hizo especial por una razón- dijo esperanzado. -No lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera grandes planes para ti-.

\- ¿Igual que como lo hizo contigo mi amigo? - Lucifer levanto la cabeza de su hombro, estaba llorando, algo que Crowley jamás había visto, gotas de agua llenas de brillos dorados saliendo de sus ojos esmeralda, reflejando la luz de una estrella que pasaba a un lado de ellos, simplemente era demasiado.

\- ¿C-Conmigo? Comento deshaciendo el abrazo del arcángel, a Crowley se le estaba complicando respirar, como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera, lo único que quería hacer era quitar de en medio lo que lastimaba al mayor, haciéndolo llorar de esa manera y como él y sus palabras eran las que lo habían ocasionado tenía la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de existir en ese momento, levanto el vuelo hacia una estrella joven que estaba justo al frente con su luz azul y sus llamas, tal vez eso sería suficiente para desintegrarlo y hacer que Lucifer dejara de llorar de esa manera.

\- ¡Raphael espera! - Vocifero el más grande intentando alcanzarlo para detener su vuelo.

Pero el ángel menor no podía controlar sus acciones. -L-Lo siento mucho Lucifer, de verdad no quería hacerte sentir triste, pero lo solucionare y podrás sonreír de nuevo- Tenia la necesidad vital de llegar a la esfera de fuego, era como si su nuevo propósito en la vida fuera ese, estaba muy cerca, el calor aumentaba y de pronto todo se volvió negro…

Cuando Crowley abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un dolor en su costado, le costó un poco recordar que había pasado en un principio, pero cuando recupero la conciencia por completo le parecía como si ese recuerdo le hubiese ocurrido a alguien más, trato de incorporarse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo amigo, estas bien-

-Lucifer que fue… ¿Dónde estamos? -

-En uno de tus meteoros, estoy curando la herida de tu brazo, lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte daño, pero tenía que detenerte antes de que cometieras una locura- El arcángel lo ayudo a incorporarse, -Comprendería perfectamente si estuvieras enfadado conmigo, pero sé que eso no es posible…-

-Claro que no estoy molesto, sé que no fue tu culpa- Crowley no pudo evitar notar como su brazo estaba desgarrado, el dolor se hizo un poco más intenso, pero Lucifer emanaba una luz verde de sus manos las cuales al parecer curaban sus heridas. Era mágico ver su labor.

-No, no fue mi culpa, es de Ella- Escupió el arcángel con rabia -Yo te entiendo Raphael, más que nadie en el mundo, ella nos dio un don, sin ningún motivo en específico y sin ningún objetivo, igual que tu he buscado respuestas de porque soy diferente, de por qué me hizo diferente y no he encontrado más que silencio- Lucifer lo miro a los ojos, abriendo su alma ante el ángel celestial dejando ver que ambos tenían el mismo estigma.

Crowley no pudo más que suspirar ante la severidad de sus palabras, tenía razón, eran iguales, dotados en un mundo que los desplazaba por serlo.

-Es por eso por lo que quise ser tu amigo Raphael, porque tú lo entiendes, los demás ángeles procuran disimular, pero es evidente que ellos saben que el amor que sienten por mí no es real, como tú lo notaste hace un rato ¿Por qué Dios haría que todos los ángeles quisieran verme feliz?

-Lo que me paso a mi ¿Ya lo habías visto antes? - pregunto el ángel menor con angustia, la mayoría de sus compañeros celestiales no reparaban mucho en su “don” solo lo trataban con indiferencia disfrazada de entusiasta camaradería, pero siempre dejándolo de lado.

-Muchas veces, más de las que me gustaría- el ángel seguía emanando la luz verde sobre su brazo que había sido curado- No siempre he sido tan rápido como hoy- esbozo una sonrisa amarga.

-Dios me dio el don de obligar a los ángeles a hacerme feliz lo quiera yo o no – El arcángel cerro los ojos y suspiro- Y luego hizo a los ángeles tan blandos, tan inocentes que si creen que me han hecho infeliz no quieren seguir existiendo- la pena y el pesar se leía en la cara de Lucifer. - ¿Por qué Dios me haría pasar por eso Raphael? ¡¿Cómo Encaja eso en el plan inefable?!?

Crowley quería darle una respuesta suficiente para el tamaño de sus dudas, pero ni él mismo había descifrado el porqué de su situación lo cual hacía imposible ayudar a su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero al menos ya no estás solo amigo- Dijo pasando su brazo encima de sus hombros.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa que digas eso- El arcángel le dedico una de esas sonrisas que te desarmaban por completo.

Quedaron en silencio unos momentos, observando una lluvia de pequeños meteoritos que pasaban rodeados de calor cerca de una de las lunas de Júpiter.

-Raphael… ¿Harías algo por mí?, un favor- El ángel mayor rompió el silencio-

-Claro que sí, ¡Lo que necesites! - Su voz había salido más entusiasta de lo que realmente hubiera querido, lo cual se sintió un poco extraño e hizo que se sonrojara.

-Mi amigo… no se si deba pedirte este favor- Lucifer tomo la mano libre de crowley ente las suyas e hizo algo inesperado, beso el dorso, la sensación de gozo fue indescriptible, como si Dios hubiera puesto su gracia sobre él e igual que las otras veces la sensación vino acompañada de incomodidad y dolor de no merecer tal alabanza.

-Lucifer- Sonrió Crowley abrazándolo un poco más, ignorando la incomodidad, pero sintiéndose en contacto con la única persona que lo comprendía- dime que es lo que anhela tu corazón- Susurro.

La cercanía con el ángel de alas doradas ardía, quemaba un poco tenerlo tan cerca pero también lo llenaba de júbilo, se sentía poderoso, capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

-Quiero algo que tu solo puedes darme- El arcángel desplego sus alas y abrazo al menor con ellas, haciendo que este se sintiera en un sopor divino, no le molestaba el ardor o la sensación de vago peligro que sentía entre las alas doradas del arcángel porque la belleza de este lo cubriría de todo mal.

-Dime que es- murmuro el ángel estelar.

-Quiero un lugar donde no tenga que sentirme así, un lugar donde podamos ser nosotros mismos, donde los ángeles no me traten bien porque alguien más arriba les ordena que lo hagan, quiero un lugar lejos de la vista de Dios, tan obvio que pase desapercibido- el arcángel tomo la cara de Crowley entre sus manos- Raphael, quiero un lugar en tu universo- Lucifer se acercó y poso sus labios en los suyos, la sensación era demasiado intensa para soportarla, el cuerpo del ángel no estaba diseñado para recibir tal golpe de éxtasis y dolor, así que no tuvo más opción que desvanecerse en sus brazos sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

Así fue como Alpha Centauri nació.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capitulo, el primer arco abarcará la historia de Crowley antes de su caída, la verdad no era la trama original de mi trabajo pero salio sola así que tuve que incluirla.  
> Gracias por leer y creo que estaré actualizando los fines de semana.  
> igual que en el capitulo anterior todas las opiniones y puntos son muy bien recibidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues este es el primer capitulo, de antemano te agradezco el que llegaran hasta el final.  
> Tengo escrito el primer arco aunque la historia es algo larga, básicamente es un repaso por la vida de Crowley, sus experiencias y muchas cosas que ha aprendido.  
> Nunca había escrito algo tan largo y menos yaoi (Aunque no sé si lo definiría así) por lo que aun no tengo claro en que terminara, pero si les ha gustado este primer capitulo, la narrativa de los siguiente es bastante similar.  
> Si tienes alguna opinión en cuanto a redacción, coherencia o alguno de los datos que aquí aparecen no dudes en hacérmelo saber.  
> G R A C I A S


End file.
